


Alltag

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [93]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es ist Freitag Abend.Wie sie in diesem Film gelandet waren, war ihm unbegreiflich.>Post in meinem LJ





	Alltag

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: siehe am Ende da Spoiler  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Liebe/Freundschaft, Fluff  
> Handlung: Es ist Freitag Abend. Mal wieder quasi ohne Handlung und auch fast ohne Dialog.  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Das Spam-Wochenende und die Vorfreude auf den Tatort heute Abend haben mich motiviert :D

***

 

Wie sie in diesem Film gelandet waren, war ihm unbegreiflich. Eigentlich hatte er sich durchs Fernsehprogramm geschaltet, aber kaum hatte er eine interessante Dokumentation über das Ende des Römischen Reiches ausgemacht – ohne alberne Spielszenen, etwas Seriöses – schon mußte Thiel sich plötzlich darauf berufen, daß das seine Wohnung und dementsprechend auch sein Fernsehgerät und also auch seine Senderwahl sei. Nur um dann selbst auch noch einmal sinnlos auf und abzuschalten. Freitag Abend, da kam doch nie was. Gerade dann, wenn man ermattet von der Arbeitswoche zu nichts mehr in der Lage war als sich vom Fernsehprogramm berieseln zu lassen. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb. Die jüngeren Zuschauergruppen gingen Freitags vermutlich aus. Falls die unter Dreißigjährigen heutzutage überhaupt noch fernsahen. Und die arbeitende Bevölkerung war Freitags Abends nicht mehr kritikfähig, also konnte man denen dann auch jeden Mist vorsetzen. Wie diese Liebesschmonzette, in der Thiel hängengeblieben war, nachdem er sich bei diversen Sportangeboten lautstark geräuspert hatte. Wobei er sich inzwischen fragte, ob er da nicht doch lieber Fußball gesehen hätte.

Von Realismus keine Spur. Er war zwar auch auf leichte Unterhaltung ausgewesen, aber das war ihm dann doch zu leicht. Als würden Liebesgeschichten so funktionieren! Aber auf seine Kommentare in der Richtung hatte Thiel nur mit abfälligem Schnauben reagiert und ihn daran erinnert, daß er jederzeit gehen könne, wenn ihm das Programm nicht gefiele. Insgeheim hatte er ja den Verdacht, daß Thiel hier überhaupt nur aus reiner Widerborstigkeit weiter zusah. Wobei … manchmal konnte Thiel ganz schön sentimental sein. Am Ende fand er das wirklich gut. Boerne verdrehte die Augen, was von der Gegenseite aber ungewürdigt blieb. Weil der ganz in das Gesäusel des Liebespaares auf der Mattscheibe versunken schien. Oder schlief er gar schon mit offenen Augen? Boerne wedelte kurz in Thiels Blickfeld, woraufhin der seine Hand mit einem Brummen zur Seite schob. Also doch noch wach. Boerne seufzte und versuchte zum wiederholten Mal, der Handlung zu folgen. Falls man das Handlung nennen konnte.

Nein, so funktionierte Liebe wirklich nicht. Er war in dem Punkt zwar möglicherweise kein Experte – nicht, daß er so etwas je laut ausgesprochen hätte, es gab schließlich nur wenig, in dem er kein Experte war. Oder sich zumindest gut auskannte. Aber mit der Liebe hatte er Zeit seines Lebens nur wenig gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Sicher, seine Mutter hatte er geliebt. Aber auch wieder nicht so sehr, daß er sie lange am Stück ertragen hätte; Mama konnte ganz schön anstrengend sein. Und sicher hatte sie ihn geliebt – liebten nicht alle Mütter ihre Kinder? Seine Gedanken irrten zu den letzten Fällen, in denen er Minderjährige auf dem Obduktionstisch gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich konnte man nicht einmal das mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn bestimmt geliebt, auch wenn sie ihn vermutlich nicht weniger anstrengend gefunden hatte als er sie. Da hatte sie kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Aber das war natürlich später gewesen, als er schon erwachsen und ausgezogen gewesen war. Und sein Vater … das war ein Thema, das er lieber gar nicht erst anschneiden wollte. Und was seine Schwester anging – sie hatten sich gezankt und vertragen und im großen und ganzen war ihr Verhältnis als Kinder nicht schlecht gewesen, aber inzwischen sahen sie sich eigentlich nur noch zu Feiertagen und Beerdigungen und wenn er ehrlich war, kannte er Hanne kaum noch.

Jetzt war Thiel doch zur Seite gekippt und eingenickt. Die Fernbedienung war frei, aber der Film lief sowieso schon auf sein absehbares Ende hin – die Versöhnung nach dem Streit, beides gleichermaßen unmotiviert – und ihm fehlte die Energie, noch nach etwas anderem zu suchen. Er griff nach der Decke, die zusammengeknüllt neben ihm lag, rutschte ein wenig, damit Thiel mehr Platz hatte, und deckte ihn zu. Thiel brummelte etwas, was möglicherweise „Ich will das Ende noch sehen“ hieß. Als würde der es schaffen wach zu bleiben. Das war doch jeden Freitag dasselbe. Keine halbe Stunde, und Thiel war weg. Boerne gähnte.

  
Jedenfalls, die Liebe. Mit der romantischen Sorte hatte er auch keine besonders guten Erfahrungen gemacht. Natürlich hatte er sich verliebt. Machte man ja so. Jeder verliebte sich, erst in das Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse, und irgendwann dann in die Kommilitonin, und irgendwann mit etwas Glück in die Frau fürs Leben. Er hatte sich an alle Regeln gehalten, aber funktioniert hatte es nicht.

Nicht wie bei den beiden auf der Mattscheibe, die gerade in ihr „und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende“ aufbrachen. Von wegen. Die hatten doch gar nichts gemeinsam, das hielt vermutlich keine drei Monate. Aber das bekam man dann ja nicht mehr mit, wenn der Film jetzt schon zuende war. Eigentlich wollte er noch im Abspann lesen, was sie da eigentlich gesehen hatten, aber den schnitten ja mittlerweile sogar die Öffentlich-Rechtlichen ab. Als die Titelmelodie einer dieser unsäglichen Talkshows erklang, griff er hastig nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete aus.

Thiel richtete sich wieder auf, gähnte, und fragte: „Was ist passiert?“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. Diesmal hatte er wenigstens die Genugtuung, Thiels genervten Gesichtsausdruck als Reaktion zu sehen. „Na was wohl. Sie haben sich gestritten, sie haben sich vertragen, Kuß und Blende.“

„Danke für diese überaus wortreiche Zusammenfassung.“

Boerne schnaubte. So eloquent hatte Thiel sich früher auch nicht ausgedrückt. Auch wenn er immer schon ein wenig zum Sarkasmus geneigt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ja kontern, daß es nicht sein Problem war, wenn Thiel hier schon rentnermäßig vor zehn vorm Fernsehgerät einschlief. Aber andererseits war er auch nicht mehr wirklich taufrisch, und hätte er sich nicht so über diese Liebesgeschichte aufgeregt, dann wäre er womöglich selbst auch schon eingeschlafen.

„Bett?“ Thiel schob die Decke beiseite.

Ausgerechnet jetzt fiel ihm dieses Hermann Hesse Zitat ein. Einer dieser Sätze, den man in solchen bunten Zitatsammlungen las, auf daß man etwas hatte, um es auf eine Glückwunschkarte zu schreiben. Oder in ein Poesiealbum. Gab es heute eigentlich noch Poesiealben? Und las heutzutage noch irgendjemand Hesse? Und warum war ausgerechnet dieser Satz in seinem Kopf stecken geblieben, um in diesem Moment hervorgekramt zu werden?

_Wenn ich trotzdem weiß, was Liebe ist, so ist es deinetwegen._

Das sagte er natürlich nicht. Er wollte Thiel ja schließlich nicht erschrecken. Stattdessen sagte er das, was er Freitags Abends immer sagte.

„Ich geh‘ zuerst ins Bad!“

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Wenn ich trotzdem weiß, was Liebe ist, so ist es deinetwegen – Herrmann Hesse


End file.
